Consolation Prize
by Skire
Summary: Marceline and Hambo decide to thank Bubblegum for her help. {BUBBLINE} (One-Shot)


Marceline was in her home, simply telling stories to her long lost friend. "It was just like our old times. We used to adventure a lot," Marceline smiled, "It's a good thing she still kept her Pack-pack in the same place, or I never would've found it in time." She smiled longingly,

"You know Hambo, maybe we should go thank Bonni again..." Marceline mumbled as she nuzzled her lost teddy bear. "She brought us back together, you know?"

The vampire queen stared at the stuffed toy for a moment before finally smiling at him. "Yeah? You wanna thank her too?" The pale vampire peeked out of the window and saw that the moon was high in the sky. "You wanna go now?"

"Okay." Marceline grinned, she put on her no-smoking shirt and a jacket and flew off into the night, clutching her beloved Hambo in her arms.

The night was still and the moon was bright in the sky. A soft breeze flew across the land of Ooo. The vampire queen was soaring across the sky with one destination in mind; The Candy Kingdom. Marceline stopped by the Princess' window and was posed to knock but the lights inside had flicked on. Out of instinct, she turned invisible and watched.

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed as she entered her private quarters. She shed her clothes which pooled around her ankles and looked in the mirror. She sighed again as she saw her underwear clad self.

"Might as well get it over with..." She mumbled to herself. She walked over to her closet and picked out her night wear, a pair of pink shorts and a white camisole. The pink monarch frowned at the white piece of garment, but she put it on anyway. She sniffed it out of habit and another frown adorned her face as it didn't satisfy her desire. "I miss it already..."

She flicked the lights off and crawled into bed. Despite her fatigue, she just can't seem to fall asleep without the usual soft cotton shirt she uses. She turns and shifts in bed, trying to get comfortable enough to lull herself to sleep. She sighs heavily and sits up, "It's no use... I just can't sleep properly with out that shirt." She pouts and gets out of bed.

The princess then heads over to her work table and starts sorting out her documents. Her pet science scampers onto the desk, awaiting orders. "Might as well get ahead on work while I have the time..." She says to the candy rat. "Right?" She asks him. The rat cocks his head to the side and nuzzles one of Bonnibel's fingers as an answer, "Yep, I thought so." She said and did her work.

* * *

"D-did you hear that man?" Marceline said. "The shirt's gone...!" She looked at Hambo, "You mean she gave up the shirt for you...?" Another silent moment. Marceline just stares at her friend for a moment before finally speaking, "You think that could help her?" The vampire smiles, "Yeah, it won't hurt to try." She says.

The pale vampire turns back to the window to see the pink princess slumped against her desk. "Huh, she fell asleep."

Marceline let's herself in, still clutching Hambo, and floats over to the Princess who was snoring lightly. "She must be really tired."

_Squeak._

The vampire monarch turns to the desk and sees Science the rat. "Hey Science, long time." She says and pets the rat. She then sets Hambo beside the candy rat, "You two look out for each other for a while." She says softly, so as to not wake up the slumbering princess. "I'll just tuck Bonni in."

_Squeak._

Marceline takes that as an, 'ok' and proceeds to pick up Bonnibel, bridal style. The Princess, in her sleep, nuzzles Marceline's neck and takes in a big whiff.

"Mmm..." Bubblegum smiles in her sleep.

This cause the vampire to blush a bit. She then sets the Princess down onto the bed, and as soon as she lost contact with the Princess, the smile turns into a frown and she starts to toss and turn. A hand clutching her camisole.

Marceline looks at Bonnibel with concern. She then weaves a hand through Bonnibel's bubblegum hair and the Princess calms down for the moment. The vampire continues with her plan and takes off the jacket she was wearing. She looks down at her 'no-smoking- shirt and smiles softly. She then rubs it onto her body for a moment before taking it off.

She bends over Bubblegum and makes the Princess sit up. After a moment of struggling to put the shirt on Bubblegum, she finally does it and puts her jacket back on.

A content smile sneaks its way onto Bonnibel's face as she goes into an even deeper slumber.

Marceline smiles at the Princess. She then leans down and gives Bonnibel a kiss on the temple and whispers, "Thanks Bonni... You're the best." She says before floating off back to the desk to retrieve Hambo. Soon enough she leaves the Princess' quarters and head back to her own home

**-(The Next Day)-**

_Mreow. Mreow._

"Hrm... Wha~" Bonnibel sat up and rubbed her eyes, "How did I get in bed..." She slurred. As she brought a hand to scratch her abdomen, she felt a soft fabric and a familiar smell. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a grey shirt with a red 'no-smoking' design. "What the byork?"

She brought the loose collar of the shirt up to her nose, and she sniffed it. It smelled so fresh, so Marceline.

A smile played onto her lips. The next thing she noticed was a note on her desk. She stood up and walked over to it.

_"Thanks for everything Bonni, and you can have that shirt as a consolation prize ;)"_  
_-M & H_

_P.S. If you want a different shirt, just come over and say so._

Bonnibel giggled and took another whiff of the shirt.

* * *

**SKY WITCH! ANOTHER LEGENDARY EPISODE! This episode probably topped What Was Missing, but you can't really best what started it all X3**

**I hope you guys likes this one shot I made dedicated to that episode X3**

**I'll be off making some fan art for it now!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
